centraloregonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sisters
| gnis_code = 1127008 }} Sisters is a city in Deschutes County. It is part of the Bend Metropolitan Statistical Area. The population was 959 at the 2000 census, but more than doubled to 2,038 as of the 2010 census. History Camp Polk was established as a military post in 1865 in response to the Paiute Indian wars that were raging throughout eastern Oregon during the 1860s and 70s. Named after Polk County, from which the camp’s commanding officer hailed, it consisted of a group of cabins along the west bank of Squaw Creek, now called Whychus Creek, about northeast of Sisters. The troops spent the winter of 1865 there. After discovering that there was no Indian problem, they left. Around 1870, the area was homesteaded by Samuel Hindeman, who also ran the post office. The post office at Camp Polk was moved to the present site of Sisters in 1888, and the name was changed to Sisters after the Three Sisters Mountains that dominate its western skyline. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , all of it land. The Santiam Highway (U.S. Route 20) and the McKenzie Highway (Oregon Route 126) merge briefly to form Cascade Avenue, the main thoroughfare through downtown Sisters. On Cascade Avenue, there is a lot of pedestrian traffic and many specialty stores and galleries. East of Sisters the two highways split, with 126 heading to Redmond and 20 going to Bend.Deschutes County 2011 Edition (PDF) West of Sisters, the road splits once more, with the McKenzie Highway becoming Oregon Route 242 and running west over the McKenzie Pass (a summertime-only scenic route over the Cascade Range.) The Santiam Highway proceeds over the Santiam Pass. Demographics 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 2,038 people, 847 households, and 557 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 1,109 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 93.9% White, 1.1% Native American, 0.7% Asian, 2.3% from other races, and 2.1% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 7.1% of the population. There were 847 households of which 32.3% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 48.1% were married couples living together, 13.7% had a female householder with no husband present, 4.0% had a male householder with no wife present, and 34.2% were non-families. 29.0% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.2% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.39 and the average family size was 2.92. The median age in the city was 41.4 years. 26.3% of residents were under the age of 18; 6.5% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 21.9% were from 25 to 44; 30.4% were from 45 to 64; and 14.9% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 48.1% male and 51.9% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 959 people, 397 households, and 262 families residing in the city. The population density was 663.0 people per square mile (255.4/km²). There were 482 housing units at an average density of 333.2 per square mile (128.3/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 95.83% White, 1.56% Native American, 0.42% Asian, 1.36% from other races, and 0.83% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 4.59% of the population. There were 397 households out of which 33.0% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 49.6% were married couples living together, 11.8% had a female householder with no husband present, and 33.8% were non-families. 25.2% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.8% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.41 and the average family size was 2.88. In the city the population was spread out with 26.1% under the age of 18, 9.0% from 18 to 24, 26.1% from 25 to 44, 25.0% from 45 to 64, and 13.9% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 98.1 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 103.7 males. The median income for a household in the city was $35,000, and the median income for a family was $43,977. Males had a median income of $35,563 versus $21,771 for females. The per capita income for the city was $17,847. About 7.4% of families and 10.4% of the population were below the poverty line, including 2.3% of those under age 18 and 10.7% of those age 65 or over. Education The Sisters area is served by Sisters School District, which is responsible for the education of approximately 1,300 students at four schools: * Sisters Elementary School - Kindergarten through Grade 4 * Sisters Middle School - Grades 5 through 8 * Sisters High School - Grades 9 through 12 * Sisters High School Alternative Programs - Grades 9 through 12 Sisters is also home to Sisters Christian Academy, a non-denominational Christian school.Sisters Christian Academy Media The local newspaper is The Nugget Newspaper published weekly on Wednesdays. The Small Farmer's Journal also originates in Sisters. Events * The Sisters Rodeo is held the second weekend in June, held since 1941.Sisters Rodeo * Sisters Outdoor Quilt Show is on the second weekend of July.Sisters Outdoor Quilt Show * Sisters Folk Festival is the first weekend of September. Sisters Folk Festival Recreation , the city's namesake.]] Sisters is the headquarters of the Sisters District of the Deschutes National Forest. The Sisters Ranger District Office is located at Pine Street and Highway 20.The Sisters Country Hiking, biking and horse riding trails go from the city limits into the Three Sisters Wilderness. Sisters Trail Alliance http://www.sisterstrails.com builds and maintains hiking, biking and equestrian trails near the city. The Sisters area is also home to several mountain biking trails, including the Peterson Ridge Trail and Suttle Lake trails.http://www.sisterstrails.com/trailmaps.html Hoodoo Ski Resort and many snow parks are nearby. Transportation * Oregon Route 126 * Oregon Route 242 * U.S. Route 20 * Sisters Eagle Air Airport Notable people * Dan Fouts, former professional football player * Chris Klug, Olympic Snowboarder * Ken Ruettgers, former professional football player References External links * City of Sisters * The Nugget Newspaper * Sisters Oregon Guide * Sisters Chamber of Commerce * Sisters School District Category:Communities Category:Deschutes County